


Mine

by ko_chan



Series: The Shy Witch and The Cruel Prince [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Futago, Grinding, Groping, Possessive Behavior, aketaba, hints of akira/makoto if you squit, possessive goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Karma-verse. Right after the events of “Beautiful”, Makoto, Ann, and Haru have a plan to make Futaba feel attractive. Unfortunately, their plan only increases a certain detective prince’s desires as well.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisaliachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/gifts).



> Hey guys! Here’s the third installment to the Karma-verse! Also, I’d like to thank Krisaliachan for coming up with the name of this series for my Akechi/Futaba stories! It was so poetic I couldn’t help but use it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 5

“She thinks she’s unattractive?!” Ann exclaimed in disbelief. Makoto, Ann, Haru, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Akira were getting beef pot. Unfortunately, Futaba could not join them due to having a cold. There was a nasty bug going around and their lovable hacker had fallen prey to it sadly. Sojirou and Morgana were with her though to help make her feel better.

“Yeah. She was really upset.” Akira told them. “She came in next day completely fine, but I can’t help but worry…”

“It’s because you boys are always glaring at everyone to stay away from her!” Ann pointed a finger at them. Ryuji, Akira, and Yusuke flinched.

“She’s right. Futaba is old enough to have a boyfriend. Let a nice boy try to court her.” Haru chimed in.

“Hey! Why don’t you make Akechi date her? He seems interested!” Ryuji turned it back onto them.

“She hasn’t really said anything on that development to be honest. I think maybe it was a one-time thing. Akechi likes to mess with people too sometimes from how he teases my sister.” Makoto mused. “Besides, that’s a good thing. He’s still suspicious and it would be disastrous if Futaba were to get involved with him only for him to turn traitor.”

“Why do you want her to have a boyfriend?” Yusuke asked curious. He resisted the shudder at the memory of the mysterious threat in the Metaverse to leave Futaba be. He felt for the poor fool who would dare make the messenger angry.

Makoto, Ann, and Haru narrowed their eyes.

“Why do you _not_ want her to have a boyfriend?” Makoto scrutinized them.

“Futaba deserves to experience normal teenage life. That includes getting a nice boyfriend.” Haru added, furrowing her brow as she watched her male comrades start to sweat.

“It’s just… we don’t think it’s a good idea.” Akira tried to tell them, averting his eyes. This only served to make the girls more irritated.

“Do one of you like Futaba?” Ann prodded annoyed. Ryuji, Akira, and Yusuke jumped before rapidly shaking their heads.

“No way! Futaba’s like my sister!” Ryuji told them.

“So what’s the problem?!” Ann demanded, slamming her hand down on the table. “You don’t have a problem if any of us date! Why can’t Futaba?” she was getting fed up with them. If Futaba has such a low image of herself, it was their responsibility as her friends to help build up her confidence!

“Well, Sojirou would get mad!” Ryuji retorted back. “He’d kill us if we got Futaba a boyfriend! He’s really protective of her.”

“Trust us, it’s better this way.” Akira told them. He gave them a smile. “We’ll be sure to build up Futaba’s confidence another way. Don’t worry.” He reassured them. The girls frowned but didn’t fight anymore.

When it was time to part, everyone waved goodbye and Makoto, Ann, and Haru watched their boys leave, waiting for them to be out of sight before turning to each other.

“Please tell me you guys aren’t agreeing with them.” Ann said.

“Of course not.” Makoto answered. “You know our school event coming up?”

“Yeah. What about it?” Haru asked, curious. Makoto smirked deviously.

“Meet me at Futaba’s tomorrow and you’ll find out.” She told them. Ann and Haru couldn’t help but grin at her respond.

\----------------

“An anime idol café?” Futaba repeated what they told her. She had finally gotten over her cold in time to have her friends visit her. Mona was asleep on her lap. Makoto nodded.

“Yeah. Shujin is looking for some extra funding so I proposed an anime idol café for our next school festival. It will be very huge since it’s held in the gym, and lots of girls volunteered to dress up as idols to be servers.” Makoto explained. Futaba squirmed.

“Errr I don’t know if I’d be right for that…” Futaba tried to protest.

“Don’t worry! We’re all going to do it too! We’ll be right there with you.” Haru reassured her. They knew if they were going to get Futaba to agree, they needed to make her feel safe in her environment.

“So… we’ll be cosplaying?” Futaba ventured, still unsure. It sounded like too many people for her tastes. She’s been okay walking in crowds but only because Akira has been with her most of the time. He was her ‘key item’ as she liked to call him. Having everyone else there only served to make her feel safer.

“Yeah! You like cosplaying, don’t you Futaba?” Ann asked her, already knowing the answer in her mind. Futaba was a huge geek and partook in all things nerdy. The many figures and merchandise around her room was an attest to that.

“Yeah, I do! It’s really fun.” Futaba grinned, remembering all the times she cosplayed in her room while playing video games or watching anime. Makoto, Haru, and Ann discreetly eyed each other. Almost there…

“It would really mean a lot if you could come. You see, now that I’m head of the company, some of my associates will be there.” Haru told her “They want to be sure I have the deposition to run the company, so Makoto gave me the task of organizing and running the café. I’m so nervous. I don’t know if they’ll be impressed with me…” Haru trailed off, averting her eyes to the floor. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to appeal to Futaba’s sympathy.

 _‘Man, she’s good.’_ Makoto and Ann thought.

“Ah! Oh no, Haru! Don’t be upset! I’ll help out for you!” Futaba grasped Haru hands and held them close. “If me being there will give you confidence, I will gladly be there.” Futaba said with conviction. Ann and Makoto exchanged looks of adoration.

_‘She’s so sweet. She’s sure to catch someone’s eye.’_

Their plan was simple: If Futaba were to cosplay and display her natural charm, there’s bound to be a few boys who would fall for her. They figured the cosplay would make Futaba feel in her element. A part of them felt a little guilty for manipulating Futaba, but they knew this would be good for her, and she’d get to be like a normal teen for once with normal boys admiring her.

 _‘What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.’_ The three schemers thought.

“R-Really? You mean it?” Haru asked, keeping up her act. Futaba nodded rapidly, clutching her hands tighter.

“I do! It will be like a big boss battle! We’ll all face it together with you!” Futaba would not back down if it meant letting a friend down. She owed the Phantom Thieves everything. The least she can do is be there for one of her friends.

“Thank you so much, Futaba! It really means a lot to me!” Haru smiled happily. Makoto placed a hand on Haru’s shoulder.

“We’ll all be there to help.” She said.

“Yeah! You can count on us!” Ann pumped a fist in the air. Futaba also grinned, very happy she was able to give Haru strength.

\-------------------

Goro flipped through some files Shido wanted him to go through, letting out an annoyed sigh. The sooner he could eliminate Shido, the better. The man was such a thorn in his side, and he’s grown tired of playing the man’s puppet.

 _‘Oh, but won’t it be worth it when I end his pathetic life.’_ Goro thought maliciously. After many years, he was finally getting close to enacting his revenge on the man who ruined his life. There was nothing sweeter than bringing that man misery.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell ringing. He checked the caller ID and a soft smile came upon his face at the name.

 _‘Perhaps there’s_ one _thing that’s sweeter…’_

“Hello?” he spoke, answering his phone. He heard his little mouse squeak, probably not expecting him to actually pick up. There was some rustling on the other end. Goro figured she must be fidgeting.

 _“A-ah! Akechi, h-hello…”_ Futaba’s lovely voice drifted into his ears.

“Is there something wrong, Sakura?” he asked her politely. The poor girl was probably getting dizzy with all his mood swings, but it was important he kept up part of his façade, despite letting her get glimpses of the monster he was. As much as he’d like to be more of himself with Futaba, he didn’t trust she’d keep it secret forever about how he really was to her fellow thieves.

Goro wasn’t stupid—he knew where her loyalties lied.

It didn’t stop him from trying, however. The desire to possess her for himself was great—too great to ignore. It led Goro into a dangerous game he could lose to the thieves if he wasn’t careful. After seeing Futaba, he always had to firmly remind himself to stay on track.

 _“Y-yes actually! A-are you free a couple of days from now?”_ she asked quickly without taking a breath. Goro worried the poor girl would pass out if she didn’t take a breather.

“Yes. I believe so.” He eyed his calendar on the wall. It said he had nothing planned. He fancied the idea that his mouse was asking for him to see her. It had been a week since he’s last seen her, and the yearning to see her again and immerse himself in her presence drove him mad. “Why?”

Here Goro could tell Futaba was wrestling with herself what to say next, unsure if what she was doing was a good idea. It made him curious.

 _“Well… there’s a school festival at Shujin. Haru’s running a cosplay café for anime idols! It’s supposed to be pretty big…”_ Futaba started. Goro wondered where she was going with this. _“I’m sorry—this isn’t making any sense.”_

“Unfortunately no.” Goro replied. Futaba took a deep breath.

 _“I’m going to be a waitress there. Willyoucomeandbemykeyitem?”_ she rushed the end of her sentence. Goro blinked, doing a double take. He wasn’t expecting her to want him to be with her somewhere for support. He did his best to ignore the warm feeling in his chest at her wanting his presence for comfort.

“Oh. You want me to come support you, you mean.” Goro summarized. Futaba let out a sigh of relief, letting him know he was right.

 _“Yes! Please be there! It’s going to be very overwhelming.”_ Futaba begged. He could tell this event was giving her a lot of anxiety. Goro frowned at her distress.

“Are you sure you want to do that? There’s going to be a lot of people.” He tried to sway her from doing it. He didn’t want other men gazing at her as she served them with a smile. Who knows how many men she’d charm…

 _“I know! But I promised Haru! It really is important to her!”_ Futaba protested, determined to do her friend duty. Goro sighed in displeasure.

“Very well. I will be there.” At least then he’d be able to protect her in case something bad happened like if she got an anxiety attack. In addition, he’d still be seeing her, and that made the beast in him purr in contentment.

 _“Really? Thank you so much, Akechi! I owe you one!”_ Futaba’s excited voice sounded in his ear, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll hold you to it, little mouse.” He told her softly. She ended the call and he was again left alone with his thoughts, staring down at his phone in contemplation. Goro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m really playing with fire here…”

Perhaps he should call this whole thing off—distance himself from Futaba while he still could before she interferes with his goal more than she already has.

But then he remembers when he first saw her when they were younger. When he first sought out Shido and snuck into Wakaba Isshiki’s lab to get to him. He remembered the young orange haired girl who noticed him sneaking around.

_“Hi! I’m Futaba! What’s your name?” the girl, years younger than him, asked excitedly. Goro jumped, whipping around to face her. Futaba didn’t falter as she continued to give him a smile. Goro blinked. He’s never actually had someone smile at him before. His mother would only refer to him as a ‘cursed child’ before she committed suicide._

_Nonetheless, he couldn’t have her oust him._

_“Actually, I’m looking for treasure. Would you like to play with me?” Goro smoothly lied. Futaba looked excited._

_“Oh! You’re looking for a key item! Leave it to me! I can help! I’m very good at games!” Futaba shocked him yet again when she grabbed his hand without any hesitation and yanked him along._

_“W-Wait! You don’t know what I’m looking for!” Goro protested, internally annoyed that he’d have to babysit a kid. Futaba stopped suddenly, and Goro almost knocked into her. The small girl was surely strong. She quickly turned to him apologetic._

_“That’s right! Lead the way fellow adventurer!” Futaba patted his back, and Goro didn’t know whether to relish in all this contact or be annoyed with it._

_He chose to enjoy it despite its drawbacks._

_“Okay. This way I think.” Goro led her out of the lab. Futaba continued to grin, stepping beside him, being on the lookout for any enemies that might stop their quest. It was such a big building, but Goro knew Shido’s office was around._

_Suddenly, voices shouting caught their attention. Futaba’s ears perked up._

_“That’s Mama!” she whispered, alarmed. Goro was surprised when Futaba grasped his hand for comfort. How did he not repulse her?_

_“With all due respect, Shido-san, that is_ not _what my work is for!” Wakaba hissed sternly. Goro’s ears caught the name. He gripped Futaba’s hand for his own strength, finding her hand to be soft and warm in his._

_“Come on.” He urged quietly and they peeked into the office where Futaba’s mother and Shido were arguing. Shido appeared to be very angry while Wakaba was frustrated._

_“If you would only see the possibilities, Wakaba! With this knowledge, I can ascend to a more esteem position of power.” Shido told her. Wakaba narrowed her eyes._

_“Cognitive psience is not for your own gain, Shido-san! It’s a revolutionary breakthrough and if you continue this, I will be forced to take my work somewhere else and away from a power-hungry man like you.” Wakaba warned. “Ack!” she cried when Shido grabbed her by the neck._

_“You’re not going anywhere!” Shido snarled. “You work for me!”_

_Something in Goro snapped. He was disgusted by this man who was his father. The desire to kill him was stronger than ever before. Before he realized what he was doing, he ran in and knocked into Shido to let Wakaba go. Shido grunted before turning his anger towards the young teen._

_“You little brat! I’ll ruin you!” he raised his fist, but Goro never felt it. Futaba choose this time to push him out of the way and take the hit for him. Goro stared at Futaba’s fallen form in shock._

_She had taken a hit for him… She only knew him for a short time. She didn’t even know his name! Yet… she had done more for him than even his own mother. Emotions welled up in his chest, and he couldn’t quite name what they were, as he had never felt such warmth before._

_“Futaba!” Wakaba cried, rushing to her daughter, not caring about her own injuries. Futaba didn’t look at her, her violet eyes blazing as she glared at Shido with contempt._

_“Don’t hurt my Mama or my friend!” she shouted, and Goro felt those warm feelings increase at her claim._

_“You little brat—” Shido snared, but Wakaba was quick to grab Futaba and defend her child._

_“That’s enough, Shido-san! I will take my leave now!” she ushered Futaba along. Futaba rushed to Goro and grasped his hand, pulling him away from the awful man that tried to hurt him and her mother. Goro was surprised at himself for not pulling away. He had found Shido like he wanted, but for some reason, he couldn’t refuse Futaba._

‘What is wrong with me?’ _he questioned himself. When they were outside the building, Futaba turned and hugged him. Something stirred inside him then—a strong wish to keep her arms around him. His hands trembled as he held her back tightly. A dark part of him whispered he could just run with her. He could have her all to himself…_

_However, Futaba pulled away before his thoughts could continue. She beamed at him brightly, and Goro felt the monster in him purr in delight. He wanted her smile for him always._

_“Thanks for saving my mom, partner!” Futaba told him._

_“Yes, thank you very much for your help, young man.” Wakaba said gratefully, placing a hand on Futaba’s shoulder lovingly. Goro wanted to slap that hand away. He wanted to be the only one to touch Futaba. Nonetheless, he kept up his façade._

_“It’s no problem. Glad to help. That man is terrible.” Goro said, acting scared, when all he wanted to do is scoff. He’d have to work harder at tricking Shido now, but he was sure he could still do it._

_“Yes, he is a very vile man.” Wakaba’s face darkened. She turned a gentle expression towards Futaba. “It seems Mama will have to get a new job. Is that okay, Taba?” Futaba nodded vigorously, smiling._

_“That’s fine with me! Let’s go tell Sojirou!” Futaba suggested. Wakaba gave her daughter a grin._

_“Yes, let’s.” Wakaba agreed. She focused on Goro. “Thanks again. We’ll be going now.”_

_Goro wanted to hiss, a selfish urge to keep Futaba with him seizing him. He didn’t want her to leave. However, he couldn’t do anything about it when Futaba waved goodbye._

_“See ya, Partner! Hope you find your treasure!” Futaba bid him farewell before he could protest, and he watched in envy that Wakaba took Futaba away. He watched them go, before huffing and turning back towards the building. He found Shido punching his desk, and he held back a snort. What a pathetic man…_

_“You!” Shido growled, seeing Goro return. “What are you doing here?!”_

_“Why, father, I’m surprised you would treat your own son like that.” Goro replied, smiling sincerely. Shido narrowed his eyes._

_“Father? Don’t be ridiculous!” Shido scoffed. Goro kept up his act, despite wanting to strangle the idiot. He knew Shido had many lovers—was this man really that obtuse that he thought he didn’t father at least one kid?_

_“Do a DNA test then. I’m not lying.” Goro told him calmly. Shido gave him a dark look._

_“What? So you want money, is that it kid?” Shido hissed. Goro gave him a smirk._

_“On the contrary, I’m here to give you what_ you _want.”_

_He buried any thoughts of Futaba away. Now was not the time to be soft. He’d probably never see her again anyway…_

Goro groaned as he remembered what his younger self thought. It seems Fate hated him enough to prove him wrong because years later he ended up seeing her at Leblanc with Joker and that cat, chatting excitedly about a new game coming out.

He recalled when he finally laid eyes on her again, the beast inside him flared to life and all his feelings for her from before came rushing back to him. He wanted to snarl that another male would dare be near what was his. He already knew this boy was Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves by this point, and it vexed him that his enemy brought her to his side before Goro even had a chance.

At first, he contented himself with just looking. She was already too far from his reach—it would be extremely hard to make her come to him. What made it worse was that she didn’t even remember him—he was nothing but a stranger to her. He wanted to steal her away and mark her until she recalled exactly who he was, but he reigned himself in. He must only look and not touch.

And then he got involved with the Phantom Thieves, and his resolve weakened more and more. Now he was so close to her, yet she still couldn’t be his, and not having her was becoming unbearable. In addition, he had to tolerate all the males around her who were closer to her than him, and any of them could snatch her up at any time. It was maddening.

But then she was proudly claiming he was in love with _Joker_ of all people and all his resolve went out the window. It was bad enough he couldn’t touch, but she didn’t even see him as a man like he saw her as a woman by that point. It was like all his self-control snapped, and he was seized with the desire to teach her who she really belonged to. He wanted to possess her. Mark her. Claim her as completely and utterly his until she thought of only him.

He could’ve walked away then he realized. He didn’t have to go and break his vows on not touching her, but by that point he didn’t give a damn. All he knew was that he was going to make Futaba see him as he saw her—someone to be desired.

Then she kissed him back, and it took everything Goro had to not rip off her clothes and fuck her senseless right there in Leblanc. The monster in him demanded he claim what should’ve been his years ago, but he knew Futaba wasn’t ready, and that overrode any of his selfish urges. It was clear in the way she was flustered and inexperienced that she didn’t know anything about having a lover. The moment in her room where she confessed she thought he should think she was gross only farther proved her innocent nature.

Goro groaned as he felt all the heat go down to his loins when he remembered her moaning his name—his given name—in that sweet voice of hers as he caressed her. He kept telling himself not to push Futaba. She wasn’t ready. No matter how much he wanted her, he wanted her to want him too. Goro wanted to covet her yes, but he wanted Futaba to be willing. The fact that she called him specifically to come give her confidence for Shujin’s school event told him his patience was working on her.

That didn’t lessen his longing for her though.

He shook his head, ridding himself of his passionate thoughts. No matter what, he needed to make sure he keeps his cool. He can’t let his want for Futaba get in the way of his goal.

Goro resolved he would go to the school festival to be her source of comfort, but he would not indulge in her anymore. He needed to distance himself from her if he wanted any chance of accomplishing his goal.

Or at least that’s what he wanted to believe.

\---------------------

The day of the festival came, and Futaba nervously fiddled with her skirt.

 _‘It’s too short!’_ Futaba whined in her mind. She was dressed as Honoka Kosaka from Love Live wearing the red and black, frilly, short skirt with suspenders and white blouse and yellow bow ensemble. She nervously fingered her side ponytail, hoping she didn’t look weird. She gazed at herself in the mirror, trying to channel the cute idol, but it just made her come off awkward. Futaba sighed in dismay, her shoulders slumping.

“Futaba? Are you almost done?” Makoto’s voice drifted from behind the changing curtain and Futaba squeaked.

“Y-Yeah! Here I come!” Futaba responded, hurriedly exiting the changing room to see Makoto dressed as Chiaki Kurokawa from Idolmaster: Cinderella. The cool type idol girl suited her well, Futaba thought, taking in her gorgeous dress. Makoto noticed her friend’s nervous posture and she gazed down at Futaba adoringly, hugging her close.

“You look perfect.” Makoto told her reassuringly, stroking her hair gently. Futaba released the breath she was holding. If Makoto thought she looked fine, then she was fine. Makoto released her from the hug and held her shoulders. “Just be yourself—you’re cute and charming. You’ll do great.” The older girl told her winking. Futaba felt her heart warm. Makoto was like the big sister she never had, and she couldn’t convey in words how grateful she truly was for an older female figure in her life.

“I can do this.” Futaba whispered to them both. Makoto grinned, patting her head.

“Yes, you can.” Makoto agreed. “I will be on the floor with you. I’ll look out for you.”

“Ah! Don’t worry, I have a key item coming to help with support too!” Futaba protested. She didn’t want her friends to worry about her to the point they’d get distracted. She wanted Haru’s event to go smoothly.

“You invited someone?” Makoto was curious. Futaba nodded. “Who? Do I know them?”

“Err! It’s just a friend! Don’t worry!” Futaba replied flustered. She didn’t think Makoto would resist teasing her if she knew it was Akechi she invited. They still like to poke fun at her for his retaliation to her jokes about him being gay with Akira.

“Alright. I hope they’ll give you strength too.” Makoto didn’t prod. She figured it was a girl from Futaba’s old school.

“Hey! Are you guys ready?” Ann came to the back of the stage where they were all getting ready to be servers. Haru was already busy with supervising the kitchens and other maids. Futaba saw Ann was dressed as Sheryl from Macross Frontier. “We’re starting to fill up pretty quick.”

“We’ll be right there.” Makoto told her. She turned back to Futaba, squeezing her shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yup!” Futaba affirmed, and they exited into the gym to get started.

\--------------------------

“Hey, Akechi!” Ryuji called. He could spot the detective prince in casual clothes waiting outside the gym as a group of girls fawned over him from a distance. Ryuji wanted to sweat drop. Akechi looked up from his phone and turned to see Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke approaching him. He gave them a formal smile.

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys would be here. I guess I should’ve known since it’s your school, Ryuji.” The boys allowed him to call them by their first names since they were comrades. The girls did as well, but he wanted to stay respectful towards them.

“Haru’s running the event actually.” Akira explained. “Makoto gave her full reign since Haru has experience organizing events for her company. They both thought it would be good practice for Haru since she’s now the company head.”

“Ah yes, I forget Okumura is now a CEO. She sure doesn’t flaunt it.” Akechi said good-naturedly. Girls admired his perfect posture with a sigh. Akira and Ryuji sweat dropped.

“Humbleness is an excellent quality to have, even in success.” Yusuke commented. He was very proud of Haru for still being the sweet girl she always was despite now owning a billion-dollar company.

“Indeed. I envy that of her. Sometimes I forget to be humble.” Akechi grinned sheepishly.

“Hey, we can’t all be geniuses I guess.” Ryuji laughed in a friendly manner, patting Akechi’s back. He looped an arm around the brown-haired boy’s shoulders and ushered him towards the gym entrance. “Now that we have you, we can definitely get a seat since you’re famous!”

“Shouldn’t we wait like everyone else?” Yusuke surveyed the line. It was quite long.

“Nah! We got a VIP! Everyone knows him from our last school festival, so I say we use it to our advantage.” Ryuji waved him off. Akechi sweat dropped.

“I don’t know if I’m exactly a VIP…” Akechi murmured embarrassed. In reality, he wanted to shove Ryuji off him, but he didn’t dare indulge in his real self. He needed the thieves to think he’s one of them.

“Bah! Now’s not the time to be humble, Akechi!” Ryuji scolded.

“It would get us in there to see the girls faster.” Akira chimed in, not opposed to getting in now. He wanted to show his support in any way he could.

“It does seem quite amusing.” Yusuke added. Akechi felt his eyebrow twitch. So he was just their meal ticket…

“Okay then. If you say so…” Akechi said, giving up.

The boys then approached the person at the door. They were surprised to see it was Ann checking people in. A grin bloomed on her pretty face when she saw her friends.

“Hey! You guys made it!” she greeted.

“Of course we did! Not gonna pass up the chance to see pretty girls.” Ryuji grinned winking. Ann gave him a deadpan stare.

“You’re incurable, Ryuji.” Ann replied.

“We also wanted to show our support.” Yusuke said.

“This is Haru’s time to shine. We wouldn’t miss it ever.” Akira told Ann. Yusuke and Akira managed to soften Ann with their words and she gave them a fond smile.

“Well, Haru made sure that you guys would have VIP access, go right in!” Ann gestured for them to go in. Many of the people in line eyed them with envy but didn’t dare voice it for they knew their student council president was quite fond of them and would give them her wraith if they mistreated her friends.

“Guess in the end we didn’t need Akechi.” Yusuke mused out loud.

“Yeah, guess we could’ve left you to get molested after all.” Ryuji teased to the detective prince. Akechi’s eyebrow twitching came back at full force.

“Please don’t…” he said.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll be able to get a discount if our server is a fan of his.” Akira chose to add. Akechi really wanted to launch the three of them out a window.

“You guys are impossible…”

They took their seats at a table big enough to fit the four of them, taking note of how busy it really was. All their female schoolmates looked adorable as anime idol girls, and it was clear the girls knew it and flaunted it well.

“Man, thank god we were able to get in. This place is packed.” Ryuji sighed in relief.

“I guess anime idol girls are popular.” Akira said.

“I haven’t been paying attention, but I would assume so.” Akechi said. 

“Not to mention it has a certain appeal to have a cute girl serve you.” Yusuke mused out. Akira and Ryuji nodded in agreement as Akechi eyed the gym, looking for Futaba. He hoped she was the one to be serving them, despite his earlier resolve. He wanted to scoff at himself. He was being ridiculous. He shouldn’t have come if he was just going to go back on his word.

 _‘I can’t be like this with her anymore.’_ Akechi reminded annoyed at himself, shaking his head.

“Oh hey, you guys made it.” Makoto approached their table grinning.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Akira replied. Makoto laughed.

“Careful Akira, with words like that, you’re going to charm the pants off all the girls here.” Makoto teased. Akira chuckled, a glint in his eye.

“I’d like to charm one girl I suppose.” He grinned, and Makoto felt herself flushing, the others watching the interaction with interest.

“Anyway,” Makoto coughed. “I’ll be your server. What would you guys like?” Makoto composed herself. The boys made their orders and Makoto grinned. “Excellent! I’ll be right back with your drinks!” she left to get their refreshments.

“Soooo…” Ryuji began, eyeing Akira in suspicion. “You and Makoto, huh?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Ryuji.” Akira played dumb, giving them his usual polite smile, and they figured they weren’t going to get anything out of him.

“You’re no fun, man.” Ryuji complained, looking around. “Wonder where Haru is…”

“She’s probably manning the snacks and the waitresses in the back.” Yusuke gesture towards the room connected to the gym that probably housed the desserts and drinks. “She is the head hostess after all.”

“That’s true.” Ryuji sighed, laying his chin on top of his arms. “Hey Akechi, who are you looking for?”

“What?” Akechi was startled. He didn’t think anyone would notice his eyes drifting around.

“You just looked like you were looking for someone.” Ryuji mused out nonchalantly. Akechi shook his head.

“No. Just really thirsty I guess.” Akechi smiled.

“Here’s your drinks.” Makoto said, returning with their refreshments. Before she could ask for their food orders, a familiar yelp caught her attention. Akechi’s ears also recognized the voice and zeroed in on the sound.

Futaba finally made her appearance and was bowing rapidly to a boy she bumped into while carrying orders. Her face was extremely flushed while the guy was smiling at her. He appeared to be saying it was no problem to her apology and patted her head. Futaba’s flush deepened.

Akechi wanted to rip the guy’s arm off his body.

“How’s Futaba doing?” Akira asked Makoto, worried Futaba wasn’t adjusting well.

“I’ve been watching her. She’s had a few slip ups, but she’s determined to see this through. She’s certainly become popular though. Lots of boys have been requesting her.” Makoto grinned. The boys stiffened at Makoto’s statement.

“Dude, really?!” Ryuji asked annoyed. They were still trying to set Futaba up? Makoto gave them a stern look.

“What’s wrong with Futaba being noticed by boys? She’s a cute girl. By this rate, I’m sure a boy will ask her out.” Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke looked green at this.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Akira tried to reason with his second-in-command. “Futaba is not ready for a relationship.”

“You’re just being too protective.” Makoto retorted, not happy they were still fighting the girls on trying to get Futaba a boyfriend.

As Ryuji and Akira argued, Yusuke stiffened at the dark aura surrounding Akechi. He felt himself sweat, scooting his chair as far from Akechi as he could without being obvious.

“A boyfriend?” Akechi voiced out, his voice taking on a dark tone. His hair hid his eyes from the rest of them, and Akira gulped, recognizing the glimpse of what he had seen at Leblanc when he was trying to comfort Futaba. Ryuji was confused while Yusuke and Akira were nervous. Makoto furrowed her brow. What was his deal?

“Yes. A boyfriend. She needs a boy to give her confidence. She probably felt low after you teased her, you know.” Makoto didn’t hold back from pulling her punches, protective of Futaba. If Akechi had such a problem with Futaba dating, he should’ve done something about it. That was how Makoto thought about it. Akechi stared at her, and if she was anyone else, she would’ve flinched at the sharp look he gave her.

“I see.” Was all he said, listening to the voice in his head reminding him that he was supposed to give up on Futaba. However, that voice was starting to be drowned out by the roars of the beast inside him, furious that she would dare try to steer Futaba away from him. He had the urge to show Makoto who exactly Futaba belonged to, but he restrained himself.

“Okayyyy.” Ryuji said, blinking. Yusuke and Akira sighed, relief flooding them. “Anyway, can we order our food, Makoto?”

“Uh sure…” Makoto let out, unsure on what exactly just happened. She’s never seen Akechi like that. Even with Sae’s accounts of him, she’s never heard of him being aggressive or angry. “What do you guys want?”

“I’ll have some chocolate cake!” Ryuji grinned.

“Just some lychee tart, please.” Yusuke followed.

“Mango pudding would be nice. Thanks Makoto.” Akira gave her a weak smile.

“What about you, Akechi?” Makoto turned towards her sister’s co-worker. Akechi gave a strained expression.

“Raspberry cheesecake is fine.” He said stiffly. In the corner of his eye, he could see Futaba grinning proudly as a blushing boy asked her about her costume. He could see her launch into an explanation on the costume, doing a twirl for the table. Akechi felt his jaw tighten as he clenched his fists under the table.

“Okay then.” Makoto didn’t say anything about how he was acting and hurried off. Yusuke and Akira were watching Akechi warily while Ryuji slurped some of his drink. He slumped in his seat.

“Man, I can’t believe those girls planned this under our noses. Futaba’s getting boys checking her out left and right! They picked the perfect costume!” Ryuji bemoaned, peeved his little sister figure was being stared at. Akira coughed, feeling the temperature start to drop. Yusuke also moved his chair away a little.

“Ryuji, maybe you shouldn’t—”

“I mean, I can’t really blame them. If I didn’t see Futaba as my little sister, I’d probably go for her too!” Ryuji continued despite Akira trying to warn him. Akira joined Yusuke with inching away his chair from Akechi.

“Ryuji.” Akechi’s voice cut in.

“Eh? What is it, Akechi?” Ryuji asked, annoyed the boy interrupted his monologue. He gulped at he saw Akechi’s deadly glare.

“Please keep your thoughts to yourself.” Akechi commanded. “You’re disrespecting Sakura.”

“Err whatever you say man!” Ryuji, finally smart, backed down. It was awkward at the table for a few moments before Mishima came up to them to greet them. Ryuji, Akira, and Yusuke couldn’t help but sigh in relief at his arrival.

“Hey guys! This café is pretty cool, isn’t it?” Mishima asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I’m glad it turned out so well.” Yusuke replied.

“Did you see the idol girl with the long orange hair and glasses? She’s so adorable!”

“Errr yeah, we know her actually. Though it’s probably not best to—”

“Oh hey, Akechi-kun! I didn’t expect you to be at a thing like this! I guess though now the café will have more females coming too just to see you!” Mishima joked, interrupting Akira. The three Phantom Thieves checked for Akechi’s reaction but surprisingly Akechi laughed.

“I’m not really the point of the café, Mishima-san.” Akechi dismisses him politely. The Phantom Thieves sigh in relief.

“Yeah, but there’s gotta be a girl here who catches your eye, right? There’s so many pretty ones!” Mishima swooned at all the pretty girls around him. Akechi’s lip twitched.

“I guess you never know. There could be someone who catches my eye I suppose.” Akechi commented, his eyes catching Futaba’s despite his earlier deposition not to. She blushed, letting out a squeak, and averting her eyes quickly. Akechi felt himself grin.

 _‘Maybe earlier was a figment of our imagination?’_ the thieves thought in their minds, watching as Akechi and Mishima conversed good-naturedly. Relieved, the boys settle into relaxed conversation along with Mishima. Makoto returned with their food and was off again, tending to her other tables. Some of the servers were also engaging in games with their tables to entertain the guests, but Makoto was a head server, and therefore needed to wait on more tables.

“Ah, Futaba-chan! You won again!” a Shujin boy cried in dismay. The five turned to see Futaba grinning in victory as she won against several students in Old Maid. The boy was holding his head in his hands while Futaba was laughing manically.

“You snooze you lose! I’m unbeatable at card games!” Futaba gloated proudly. The other students around the table were also moaning in dismay that she had beaten them. “And now, onto the punishment!” she cheered.

The group of boys were forced to go onto the stage and sing a really girly idol song. Lots of the students were laughing hysterically while others raced over to see if they could beat Futaba in Old Maid as well. The five boys could see her getting very close and comfy with all her players, and the three Phantom Thieves felt happy their friend was fitting in so well, despite her anxiety.

None of them noticed Akechi’s eyes narrowing at the sight, his resolve snapping in an instant.

\----------------

Futaba let out a sigh of relief when she hid in an empty classroom for her break. Being a server was a lot more fun than she expected, but it was still overwhelming at times. Makoto told her to take a long break, despite her protests, since she worked so hard and she knew about her social anxiety. Futaba couldn’t help but be grateful for Makoto always looking out for her.

So deep in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the door to the classroom slide open and close before her nose twitched at the familiar aroma of cinnamon spice. She turned her head to the side and found Akechi giving her his usual formal smile.

“There you are. I was afraid I wouldn’t have caught you today.” Akechi told her. Futaba grinned at him.

“Akechi! Did you enjoy the café?” Futaba asked. She hoped he had. She _had_ asked him to be there to help give her confidence, after all. Surprisingly, his mere presence was able to calm her very well while she was waiting tables and playing games. It helped that she knew he had her back.

“It was very interesting.” Akechi replied. Futaba smiled in relief, happy she didn’t bother him. “Though I was hoping if we could actually play a game too? None of the servers came to our table to play games.” He asked her.

“Really?” Futaba blinked.

“Yes. I was thinking maybe we can play Old Maid?” Akechi suggested nonchalantly. Futaba grinned, a devious thought came to her mind. She pictured a chibi form of herself using Akechi as a stool to proclaim victory from him. After all the times he’s flustered her, she can now get her payback!

“Sure!” Futaba played innocent. They sat down behind the teacher’s desk and she handed him a pack of cards. Akechi dealt out the cards smoothly.

“Oh, and another thing? I was thinking we can include punishments too. Then we can get the full experience.” Akechi added. Futaba nodded, internally cackling.

“Sure! Anything you want, Akechi!” she told him while she collected her cards.

“Anything I want, you say?” Akechi quirked an eyebrow at her, smirking.

“Of course! To get the full experience, after all!” Futaba sang out.

“That would be nice. I never actually played the full experience. Sae-san doesn’t really like card games.” Akechi smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be sure to give you a good time!”

“I’m sure you will.” Akechi smiled good-naturedly.

They worked on taking and discarding certain pairs quietly. Futaba scrutinized him, trying to find a weak spot, but found he was impossible to read. They continued playing until Futaba gaped, realizing she was stuck with the losing card.

“Guess I win, Sakura.” Akechi said graciously. Futaba spluttered.

“T-There’s no way! I thought you said you barely played!” Futaba cried, pointing a finger at him. Akechi gave her a placating smile.

“I guess I’m just lucky.” He mused pleasantly.

“Alright then! What’s my punishment, oh great Akechi-sama?” Futaba huffed. Akechi crawled to her, his face inches away from hers. She squeaked, and he placed his lips by her ear.

“Take your top off for me, little mouse.” He ordered huskily. Futaba’s entire face burst into a red hue. When Akechi pulled away, she saw it—that familiar glint in his eye, the same wolfish smirk.

 _‘Uh-oh…’_ Futaba gulped, feeling heat begin to pool between her legs. She wanted to curse herself. _Of course_ , Akechi would find a way to make it dirty.

“F-fine! Don’t laugh, okay?” Futaba said.

“Trust me, little mouse. This won’t make me laugh.” He chuckled and Futaba squirmed, the throbbing between her legs increasing. She and him locked eyes, neither of them breaking contact, as Futaba’s hands reached up and untied her bow. Akechi’s devilish smirk as he watched her do this should’ve been a sin!

Her hands trembled as she slowly undid the buttons to her blouse. Akechi’s gaze was so intense, it was making her have goosebumps all over. The way he looked at her would definitely make even a nun blush.

And just like that, her top was off, and she was in a red bra. Akechi’s eyes raked over her form like a sensual caress, and a part of her wanted it to be his hands.

“Red?” he frowned at the color. Futaba blushed, knowing what he was implying.

“I-It’s because I like the color! Not cause of Akira, jeeze!” she denied. Akechi was still frowning as he shuffled the cards again.

“I think black looks better.” He commented, dealing out their hands. Futaba grumbled, her face still glowing from his heated gaze. She would win this time and make him strip! See how he likes it!

 _‘That’d be a sight to see, kukukuku…’_ her traitorous thoughts betrayed her. She shook her head. She did not want to see Akechi naked! Nope! Nah-uh! _‘I bet he’s in shape too—wait, no dammit!’_

“I win again.” Akechi’s voice broke her out of her musings. She gaped when she realized he was right. Futaba cursed herself, sour she would receive another punishment.

“Come here for your punishment, little mouse.” He beckoned calmly, holding out his hand. Futaba curiously crawled over to him, but she yelped when he yanked her in between his legs, on her knees, her hands spread over his chest. One of his hands idly traced shapes into the back of her naked thigh while his other hand drifted over her body up to her cheek. Futaba felt herself shiver at his touches, the throbbing at her sex making her want his hands somewhere else.

“Okay Akechi, so what’s my punish—ah!” Futaba began to babble nervously from her thoughts before her moaning cut her off. Akechi’s tongue was tracing Futaba’s nipple through her bra while his hand trailed down from her cheek towards her other breast, his thumb brushing over her clothed nipple teasingly.

“Ah! Mmhm!” Futaba sounded, and her delicate moans were music to Akechi’s ears. He teased her nipple with his fingers harder while his mouth closed on her other nipple, sucking greedily. Her hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself, the pleasure too great to keep herself upright on her own. His other hand traveled up, cupping her ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. Futaba couldn’t help but clench her thighs together, the heat between her legs almost becoming unbearable. She clamped her mouth shut, refusing to request relief between her legs. Akechi seemed to not like her quieting herself for he growled, tugging one of her bra straps off and bearing one of her breasts to him. Before she could voice her protest, his tongue began caressing her pink, perky nipple and Futaba was once again lost in the pleasure, her moans getting louder.

She could feel Akechi grinning in victory, his tongue tracing her nipple slowly, teasingly, to reward her. Just as she was about to beg him to just rip her bra off, he stopped. Futaba whined when he separated from her.

“That’s it for this round. Let’s play another.” Akechi told her. Futaba wanted to scream in frustration.

“W-what? B-b-but! You can’t just stop!” Futaba protested. Akechi smirked, his eyes hungry.

“Oh? You want me to keep going, little mouse?” Akechi looked as if he was the cat that just got the canary. Futaba felt her entire body flushing. She wouldn’t admit defeat!

“Y-you—nevermind! Fine! Let’s keep playing!” Futaba crawled back to her spot, her body hot and extremely aroused from his touches. Her thighs rubbed together, and Futaba sighed at the friction. Desperate for pleasure, she found her own hand drifting up and tweaking her nipple. She gave a delighted mew.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, little mouse.” Akechi warned. His eyes were dark with promise, and Futaba knew she was facing a true beast before her, but he had frustrated her, and she wanted relief, with or without his help.

“You were the one who stopped! I can please myself however I want!” Futaba remarked, continuing to lightly touch herself. Akechi watched her, his intense gaze spurning her on, and soon the cards were abandoned, and Akechi had Futaba pinned on the floor, himself above her.

“Is this what you want, little mouse?” Akechi growled at her, grinding their hips together. Futaba’s mouth dropped open in surprise from the shock of pleasure she got from their bodies bucking against each other. “Do you want to drive me absolutely crazy until I’m fucking you senseless regardless if you’re ready or not?” She was too immersed in the pleasure to respond. Akechi snatched her wrist, shoving her hand against his cock. “Feel it. My arousal. Is this what you want?” he hissed.

However, instead of being flustered like he thought, Futaba surprised him when she simply cupped him timidly before rolling her hips into his. Akechi hissed, pleased at the contact.

“I want you to finish what you started, Goro.” Futaba growled back, her sexual frustration at its peak. Akechi’s eyes narrowed, his hands snatching hers—yanking them to each side of her head. Her fingers automatically intertwined with his. The beast inside Akechi hummed with satisfaction.

“As you wish, little mouse.” Akechi smirked deviously, the two of them rocking into each other without any reserve. Futaba was moaning in ecstasy while Akechi grunted animalistic noises. His mouth soon rained down on her neck, biting, sucking, licking any available skin he had access to. Futaba cried out. She was on an absolute high from the pleasure.

Her legs wrapped around him, and Akechi growled in approval, grinding up against Futaba more vigorously. Even through his pants, he could feel her heat. He was sure her underwear was positively soaked now, and he almost lost control completely. Futaba’s whines weren’t helping, only spurning him on farther. He seized her lips hungrily, and Futaba felt as if he was trying to devour her. She made a sound of appreciation, gripping his hands tighter in her own. Akechi used the grip of her hands to keep him grounded from losing himself in her all the way. He separated his mouth from hers, both of them panting as they continue rubbing against each other.

“You’re _Mine_ , Futaba. You’ll always be mine. You can deny it all you want. You can even try to delude yourself with other men, but I’ll always be there to remind you that you’re mine and no one else’s. Understand?” Akechi hissed, gripping her hands tightly. Futaba simply crashed their lips together, biting his lower lip, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. Akechi was aroused by her even farther if that was possible. He groaned happily when Futaba’s tongue traced his passionately.

They came together, each of them shuddering from their orgasm. They continued to grind against each other, winding down to a slow pace as they both came down from the high. Their mouths separated and they stared at each other. Akechi saw her eyes were bright, filled with awe at her first orgasm, her cheeks were flushed, and she was littered with his marks all over her chest and neck. Futaba saw Akechi’s hair tousled, his pupils dilated, his body heaving from deep breaths, and a sudden feeling of affection sparked to life inside her. She reached up tentatively, brushing her fingers against his cheek. Akechi inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes, grasping her hand and tenderly kissed her palm. Neither of them let go of each other.

Akechi knew now it was foolish to deny that their hands fit together perfectly, his resolved be damned.

\--------------------------

“Where’s Futaba?” Haru asked as they all packed up to leave. The other Phantom Thieves shrugged.

“She texted me. She said she had sensory overload, so she was heading home early. I packed her clothes to bring to her next time I go over.” Makoto told the others, holding up a bag.

“Yeah, Akechi ditched us earlier too. Said something about being worn out from detective work. Guess I can’t blame the guy. He does work a lot.” Ryuji shrugged. “So, looks like your plan to get Futaba a boyfriend didn’t work out like you thought, huh?” he grinned in victory. The girls rolled their eyes.

“We haven’t given up. There’s always next time.” Makoto smiled. The boys sighed in dismay.

“Sooo you guys wanna hang out at Leblanc? I’m sure Mona would be happy to see us.” Ann suggested, stopping the boys from arguing with them.

“It would be nice to wind down.” Haru sighed in delight. They six of them began heading down the school hallway, distracted by each other to notice a peculiar sight outside the windows.

Too bad. Then they would’ve seen their two missing teammates walking outside, their hands and fingers intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! All done! Here’s hoping you guys liked it! Thank you Krisaliachan for all the input and help for this oneshot! I really appreciate it!


End file.
